


Sanctuary of Montenero

by may10baby



Series: Malec International Romance [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec tops for the first time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and still acts like a blushing virgin the entire time, post!COG, set during International Romantic Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Italy on their romantic trip together, Alec and Magnus spend the night at an old inn. Alec gets a little bolder than usual, and Magnus is more than happy to comply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary of Montenero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series inspired by Magnus and Alec's trip before/during COFA. I hope you enjoy, reviews are loved!

“So, you've never been to Italy before?” Magnus asked, sliding his hand into Alec's as they strolled down down the streets of Livorno. The Venice district was scattered with tourists, though that wasn't out of the ordinary given the time of year. Livorno was a popular port city in Northern Italy, with plenty of cruise ship passengers passing through to visit Florence and other inner cities that were far more famous.

 

Alec tensed when their fingers met, before catching sight of another pair of men in the crowd with theirs arms linked. The Shadowhunter relaxed slightly before looking up at Magnus.

 

“Well no, I've spent some time in France and Germany, but that's because Idris is located between the two of them. Everywhere else we've been is new.” He said, turning his attention to the river winding through the streets. It was full of long boats, people and goods being pushed along by men in colorful outfits with long sticks. Magnus could have been driving one of them, what with the shade of orange his shirt was. That combined with the shifting hues of red and purple of his (distractingly) loose silk pants made the warlock look like a walking sunset. Magnus hummed, his thumb brushing against Alec's knuckle gently, before the warlock led him over a bridge and down a less crowded street.

 

To avoid the worst of the crowd, the pair had spent the afternoon wandering in the grotto of the Sanctuary of Montenero. Magnus had explained that while mundanes had considered the place full of robbers and fugitives leading up to the late 1900s, the grotto had actual been a hub of not-so-legal activity for Downworlders in the past, with careful wards in place until Shadowhunters had cleared it out at the beginning of the century. Alec had felt the crackle in air as they had entered, heard the distant whisper of old magic in the stone.

 

Even though he knew that horrible things - most illegal Downworlder activities were - had happened in the grotto, Alec enjoyed wandering through the earthen tunnels. They drifted away from the other tourists to see the clear waters of the underground lakes hidden away in deeper caves, as well as to get some privacy. Alec wasn't exactly a social creature, and Magnus could never say no to some alone time with his boyfriend. The two settled down down for a while, relaxing and kissing while listening to the steady drip of water from the stalactites above into the basin below. It was definitely Alec's favorite place visited so far, much better than the overly-crowded streets of European cities across the continent.

 

When the couple exited the caves around dinner time, the sun was low on the horizon and night already over their heads. Magnus promised to bring Alec back to the grotto at least a few more times in the future, but for now they settled for finding their way back to the hotel room in the northern part of the city.

 

Except the direction Magnus was pulling him didn't lead towards the hotel. Alec had no idea where the warlock was taking him, but Magnus had spent a majority of their trip acting as Alec's guide. He seemed to know everything about everywhere, each location having a memory or story the warlock was willing to share. “What about you? When did you visit here last?” Alec asked, as they paused in front of a building. It was made of a dark wood and stone, two stories high and really old. Alec gave the building a long, curious look, before turning to Magnus. The warlock looked entirely pleased.

 

“It's still here. Excellent.” Magnus walked up to the door, pulling Alec along. “I visited this town briefly in the 19th century. I stayed at this exact inn for a few nights. The menu was nothing but Greek food. Delicious Greek food. I hope they still have the recipes.” Magnus smiled at him. “Want to grab dinner here?” He asked. Alec thought about it. He'd never had Greek food before, but it couldn't taste worse than Isabelle's cooking, right? The Shadowhunter caught sight of the look on Magnus' face. The warlock was excited, something that was rare for his boyfriend. Maybe it was because there was a physical part of his past that he could share with the Shadowhunter. Alec felt the blood rush to his face. Magnus looked cute when he was excited. Alec quickly nodded.

 

“Sure.” He agreed. Magnus grinned, leaning down to brush his lips against Alec's cheek.

 

~o~

 

Greek food was delicious. Or maybe it was just the inn's food in particular. Sharing a small table that couldn't have possibly fit more than two people, Magnus and Alec munched on plate after plate of Greek cuisine served by a woman who looked old enough to have been around the last time Magnus had stopped in. There was fresh, herb-seasoned bread dipped in olive oil, endless amounts of cheeses and olives, a variety of cooked fish and what might have been part of a grilled octopus. The legal drinking age of Italy was sixteen, meaning that Magnus had insisted that Alec drink some wine with their meal.

 

“It's part of the experience.” He had said, to which Alec had hesitantly agreed. He hadn't felt the buzz during the beginning of the meal. There was food in his stomach, so the alcohol wasn't affecting him as much as it could have, but as the evening wound down and the breads and meats were replaced with fruit and greek yogurt, Alec found himself focusing less on Magnus' words and more on the way his lips moved when they formed certain sounds. That, of course, brought on memories of Magnus' face above his own, the warlock groaning out his name as he thrusted inside and...Alec's eyelids fluttered, and whether it was the alcohol or his arousal, he felt a spike of bravery as he reached with his foot out to brush his leg against the inside of Magnus' thigh. Magnus paused, and for a second Alec thought maybe he was doing to whole subtle seduction thing wrong. Well, not so subtle, more like he was a little drunk and a lot of horny.

 

The warlock looked at Alec for a long moment, his expression distressingly blank, before a smirk twitched in the corner of his mouth. He leaned forward slightly, gripping Alec's hand, his cat eyes fixed on the Shadowhunter's flushed face.

 

“Should we get a room?” He asked. If it was possible to flat out seduce someone with a tone of voice alone, then Magnus had graduated the top of his class at it. Alec didn't trust himself to speak straight, so he settled for nodding. Magnus rose out of his chair and Alec quickly followed, their hands still locked. If anyone sent them a weird look, Alec didn't notice or care.

 

Soon enough he was inside a dark bedroom, Magnus closing the door behind them with a creak. Alec could just make out the warlock leaning back against the old wood, the orange of his shirt still bright even in the dim of the room. The Shadowhunter stepped forward, focusing on pressing his hands against Magnus' chest, sliding his fingers across the soft fabric. Magnus lifted his arms above his head and Alec pushed his shirt up over his shoulders, before helping to pull it off of Magnus' arms. When they were this close, Alec could make out every detail of his boyfriend, even in the dark, from the light green shine in his golden eyes to the skin hiding in the crevice at the base of his neck. Magnus kissed him and Alec surged forward in response. The Shadowhunter bit down on his lover's lip. Magnus gasped against his mouth, pulling away slightly. Alec caught the tail end of a look that was entirely intriguing, and he kissed Magnus again, keeping his eyes open and watching as the warlock's cat eyes clouded. The look was ridiculously sexy with a swirl of cute on him, and Alec wondered if he made a face like that whenever Magnus kissed him. Maybe that's why the warlock couldn't keep his lips away for too long. His thoughts wandered to sex, he wondered what kind of face Magnus would make if the warlock was the one lying out on the sheets.

 

“Magnus,” Alec began when he pulled away, fear plucking at his chest just as painfully as his courage. He would have needed the entire cellar's wine stash for him to ask this question without mumbling. “I, uh, can I...?” He tried, nearly losing his nerve when Magnus chuckled.

 

“What, Alec? Can you what?” He asked, his arms wrapping around the Shadowhunter's waist. Alec swallowed, steeling himself.

 

“I want to be on top.” He said in a rush. “C-can I?” He asked, fixing his gaze on Magnus' collarbone. The right one was his favorite, supported by the fact that a cluster of hickeys dotted the skin around it. Magnus tugged lightly on Alec's hair, the action tilting the Shadowhunter's face up to look at him.

 

“Of course.” Magnus said, looking at Alec with a mix of affection and amusement. Alec relaxed slightly, offering Magnus a weak smile. He had always figured that positions were unchangable in relationships, kinda like they were for men and women. After all, Alec had only recently learned about the more important differences between anatomy and...he wouldn't have a clue what he was doing, save going off of his previous rounds with Magnus. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he looked away.

 

“I...I don't know... nevermind, I just-” Alec felt embarrassment rush forward. He'd made the suggestion without even bothering to think about anything he could possibly need to do or practice or-

 

“It's fine, Alec.” Magnus was looking at him with a touch of worry. Alec was probably wearing the weirdest face right now. “I don't mind teaching you.” He added, pushing away from the door. Alec stumbled back in surprise, and Magnus smiled, herding the Shadowhunter back until the back of Alec's knees hit the bed and he fell back onto his ass. Rather than push Alec down, or kneel down in front of him, Magnus' thumbs slid under the waistband of his own pants. Alec's gaze fixed on the warlock's hip bones as they peeked out. “Take your shirt off.” Magnus murmured lowly, and Alec complied mindlessly, tugging his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Alec thought he was going to pass out when Magnus let his pants drift to the floor. It was like he was losing his virginity all over again, and even then Alec had mainly laid back and let Magnus coddle him while the warlock moved their hips together gently. It had hurt, thought not as bad as Alec would have imagined, and he'd came so hard in the end he'd blacked out for a moment. Magnus sat down on the bed next to Alec, covering Alec's hand with his own. “Are you okay?” He asked, completely comfortable being stark naked, even if his boyfriend wasn't.

 

“Yeah,” Alec replied, ducking his head down. “I'm just a little worried I might mess up or-” he cleared his throat weakly, “is this your first time, being...the bottom?” Magnus smiled at him.

 

“No.” Alec wasn't too happy about that, but Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. It helped calm Alec down a little. “But it's my first time with you, and I don't want you to look so upset. Relax, Alec.” Magnus turned his face so that he could kiss the Shadowhunter's cheek. Then he rolled back onto the comforter, stretching out so that his head was resting on a pillow. Alec stared at him, taking in the sight of the Downworlder spread out completely for his viewing pleasure. Magnus couldn't help but grin, stretching his arms out above his head and looking up at his boyfriend.

 

“Be gentle with me.” He said, to which Alec couldn't help but burst out laughing in borderline hysteria.

 

“You're crazy.” He answered, leaning forward to kiss the warlock, something he was entirely comfortable with, until he felt bolder. He made his way down the warlock's chest, teeth scraping, lips sucking and leaving light red marks that would be gone in the morning. Alec brushed a kiss against the faint outline of Magnus' last rib, pausing when his boyfriend twitched underneath him. The Shadowhunter glanced up, meeting Magnus' eyes. The look on the warlock's face was intriguing. One of his hands was bunched into the pillow his dark hair was sprawled out over the fabric. He didn't say anything when Alec kissed the spot again, though his fingers visibly twitched, a flicker of blue sparks escaping into the dark. Alec couldn't help but grin at that, enjoying the brief look of embarrassment- _embarrassment_ , from _Magnus_ of all people-before he dragged his teeth against the warlock's skin, earning a strangled sound. Alec made sure to memorize the spot, storing it away with other vital information in his brain, like what to do when a Ahiab demon had you pinned and a list of excuses to avoid eating Isabelle's cooking.

 

“Alec,” Magnus murmured, reaching down to run his fingers into Alec's hair, tugging on the locks until Alec crawled his way back up so they could nip at each other's lips. Alec nearly choked when Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist, forcing their hips together. Magnus laughed when Alec pulled back, looking scandalized. The warlock twirled his fingers, two brightly colored packages appearing between them. A condom and lube. Alec felt his face heat up. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked, rising put onto his elbows. “It's okay if we stop-”

 

“I'm fine.” Alec answered quickly. He pushed Magnus back down onto the bed, snatching up the tools of the trade and scooting his way back down until he was kneeling between his lover's spread legs. He glanced up to look at Magnus' face, before letting his gaze fall lower, and lower, and- _by the Angel_. Alec inhaled slowly, calming himself as he ripped open the lube packet, pouring the contents over his three middle fingers the same way he'd seen Magnus do plenty of times before. “Just tell me if it feels weird or wrong and I'll stop.” He said, sneaking another look at his boyfriend's face. Magnus reached out with his hand, smiling. Alec's hands were in no condition to be touched, so he leaned forward until Magnus' fingers brushed against his lips.

 

“I will. Go ahead.” Magnus replied, and Alec nodded, before sliding a finger inside. Magnus' eyes slipped closed, his hand returning to to grip his pillow, but he didn't say stop, and so Alec kept going until all three fingers were moving inside the warlock. Magnus was moaning softly under his breath. Alec glanced up to see Magnus with an arm slung over his eyes.

 

“Magnus?” He called out, pulling his fingers out. Magnus shifted his arm away, looking down at Alec. His gaze was full of heat, and Alec felt his own toes curl in response.

 

“Get inside me.” Magnus ordered throatily. Alec shivered at the warlock's voice, the blood in his body not knowing whether to rush to his face or his crotch. He opened the condom package, pulling it out and rolling it onto his erection. He was actually going to do this. Alec moved forward, pressing the head against the warlock's entrance. Magnus was watching him, his cat pupils dilated. Alec pushed in slowly, shuddering at how tight and hot and perfect it was. Magnus gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. Alec faltered and Magnus hissed. “Don't you dare stop.” Alec bit his lip, thrusting his hips forward until he was completely inside, his thighs pressing against Magnus'. Alec shifted so that he was gripping Magnus' hips, before sliding out and thrusting back in. Magnus moaned loudly in response, his legs sliding back around Alec's waist, his ankles crossing. Alec began a steady rhythm, trying to focus less on how good Magnus felt and more on making sure the warlock was enjoying it. At one thrust Magnus' back arched, and Alec worked to repeat the motion, but it was getting harder to focus, and so he worked to make each thrust harder, much like how the warlock was shouting at him to do.

 

“Oh, _Angel_ , Magnus-no-” Alec groaned, trying hard to pull away from the edge of his orgasm. Magnus always managed to make him come first when he was on top. Shouldn't he do the same?

 

He couldn't do the same, not when Magnus' legs were forcing him closer, and his nails were digging into his shoulders - Alec whimpered in mortification when he came inside the warlock, the pleasure fading a lot faster than usual. He pulled out quickly. “I'm sorry, I didn't-” He caught the look of frustration in Magnus' eyes and felt like crawling under the bed. “I'm so sorry, Magnus, I-”

 

“Alec.” Magnus' voice was firm, and for a terrifying second Alec thought the warlock was going to yell at him. “Come here.” Was all he said, opening his arms. Alec took a moment to get rid of the condom before complying, looking like a kicked puppy the entire time. Magnus shifted them around so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Alec started when Magnus grabbed onto his hand, guiding down to the warlock's erection. He met Magnus' eyes, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's length. Magnus' hand went around his hand, gripping firmly before he beginning to jerk himself off, Alec's fingers twitching around him.

 

“Magnus...” Alec began, unable to look away from Magnus' face.

 

“Shh. Kiss me.” Magnus said, and Alec leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Magnus' hand began to pick up the pace, the two working in tandem. Alec slipped his tongue into the warlock's mouth, starting to move his hand on his own. Magnus responded by letting go, his hand drifting to grip Alec's hip tightly. Alec pulled away from Magnus' lips, working his way up Magnus' jaw, moving his hand faster when Magnus' hips thrusted forward. “Alec. _Alec,_ you, God, Alec...!” Magnus hissed, his back arching. The warlock's mouth dropped open, his eyes squeezing shut as tremors shook through his entire body. Alec couldn't help the rush of arousal and satisfaction that came from seeing that look. He'd done that, if not a bit sloppily. Magnus relaxed as his orgasm faded, opening his eyes and giving Alec a sleepy look. “I love you.” He said, and Alec couldn't help but smile.

 

“I love you too.” He answered, and Magnus grinned, shifting closer so that they were snug against each other, sweaty and content.

 

“I would hope so.” Magnus replied, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist. The Shadowhunter paused, looking up at Magnus.

 

“How was it?” He asked, and Magnus smiled, letting his eyes slip closed.

 

“Perfect.” The warlock answered. “I might be a bit biased though, since I love you so much.” He added, and Alec grinned, burying his face into the warlock's chest.

 

He wondered if Magnus might be up for another round in the morning.

 


End file.
